I never stop loving you
by Ilovebooksandanime
Summary: Camille leaves, Palm Woods, without telling anyone. Three years later she returns, but does not come alone, What happens when Logan and she reunite? Will you tell the truth?
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Big Time Rush, are not mine.

* * *

Camille pv:

 _Positive_

 _Positive_

 _Positive -_ This could not be true, there must be a mistake, in something I had to be wrong, I told myself, when I saw that the 3 pregnancy tests give the same result. I grab the box and read the instructions, to my bad luck was not so, everything was correct, that means I'm pregnant, grabbed toilet paper, wrap the pregnancy test and then throw them away, after I did that, I could not help but start to mourn.

" _I just turned 18, I can not be pregnant"._ My thoughts were interrupted because someone came into my room.

"Cam Are you okay?" Was the voice of my father, I got up from the floor of the bathroom, washed my face and then left the bathroom.

"If dad, I'm fine," I said

"Because was crying?" he asked me worriedly "Logan did something bad?"

"No," I said, "I have a headache" I lied

My father kissed my head and then he went of my room, so I could relax, I lay in bed. What was I going to do now? How I tell Logan? What will your reaction?. I decided to get out of bed, put on my pajamas and went back to bed and I would try to sleep, tomorrow will surely I would know it was going to do with this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of Big Time Rush, are not mine.

* * *

Camille pv:

When I opened my eyes, I had to run to the bathroom, hated the sickness in the morning, but I have to get used to, I'm pregnant. When I had finished, I got up from the floor of the bathroom and wash my teeth, I put clothing,great, although I have only one month of pregnancy, was starting to notice, I was lucky that my father was not in the apartment, after a light breakfast, I headed the department of Logan.

Logan pv:

I was having breakfast with the guys, but my mind was thinking in, my sweet Camille, she this very distant with me and that worries me. My thoughts were interrupted when someone rang the bell, I got up from my chair, and I went to open the door, I thought it was, Camille, but I was wrong, the person who rang the bell was Mercedes.

"Hi handsome" said Mercedes

"What do you want?" I said trying of not to be rude to her

"I can not come visit my boyfriend" Mercedes said

"I'm not your boyfriend," I said and she raised an eyebrow "Listen Mercedes, you're a very pretty girl, but" could not keep talking because she kissed me.

Camille pv:

When arrived to the hall, where the guys department was, I saw something that broke, my heart into a million pieces, Logan and Mercedes were kissing, I try to hold back my tears and I went ran there. When you get to my apartment, and I went straight to my room to mourn. I can not believe that Logan betrayed me, He always told me he loved me, now I realize that was a lie.

"Cam, I'm home" hear the voice of my father, I get out of bed, I washed my face and then left my room

"Hello" I greet him with a kiss on the cheek

" Hello, little" she said and kissed my cheek " us need to talk"

"Tell me," I said

"There was a small problem in the company and I have to go back to Connecticut," my father said

"I want to go with you," I said and he looked at me

"But not if I will return soon," he told me

"Never mind," I said "I need to get back to my roots"

"Okay," he said "pack your bags, we'll leave in an hour," I nodded my head and I went to my room.

Although I know it is difficult, I will draw of my heart to Logan, he, does not deserve my love, all the love I feel for Logan, I will give my little baby.

Logan pv:

After the kiss he gave me Mercedes, I push to she and I look angry. She smiled at me and then went, I entered the apartment. I had to talk to with Camille, tell her what happened, for that Mercedes did not say an invented story. He was about to go to his apartment, when Mrs. Knight entered with Kelly.

"are ready, kids" Kelly said

"Ready for what?" ask

"Gustavo has created a new song, they have to go to the studio" said Kelly

"I have to do something before," I said

"After you will do" said Kelly, and all us went to the recording studio.

Camille pv:

When finished making my suitcase, my father paid the last month that we live in Palm woods and then us went to the airport. I thought that I would meet Logan, at some point, but it was not so, it seems that this very busy with that girl. I decided to stop thinking about in that, and I touch my belly.

"No matter what your father did this to us, you are always going to be the best of my life," I thought as I touched my belly. When I'm on the plane, I sat in the seat and closed my eyes, all he wanted to do now, was sleep and try not to think about Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters of Big Time Rush, are not mine.

* * *

Camille pv:

When finished making my suitcase, I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I can not believe that he would return to Los Angeles, I'm excited to see Jo and Lucy that are my best friends, but at the same time I worry see to Logan. Although I know that Big Time Rush is very successful and are on tour all the time, but I'm still afraid. I have afraid That if I meet Logan, I will that you have to say in truth and that he angry with me, remove me custody of my children. My thoughts were interrupted because I heard a noise, I get out of bed and saw my little Troy playing with the doors.

"No baby," I said, "do not do that," he smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder.

While that Troy was in my arms, I saw that the little Violet was in his crib trying to get my attention, I approached her and put her next to Troy, they began to play, I can not believe that these beautiful babies, are my children. I still remember when my parents found out about my pregnancy, their reaction was horrible.

\- _I was decided to tell my mother the truth, 1 month ago I was living in Connecticut and my belly was starting to notice more, My mother thought I was getting fat and wanted that I do a diet._

 _"Mom," she looked at me while I was served a cup of coffee, I shook my head and she grabbed the cup for her._

 _"What happened, my girl?" she asked me with a smile on his face_

 _"There's something I want to tell you," I said, "and do not know how you will react"_

 _"Tell me, Baby" she said_

 _"I'm pregnant" I told her and she look at me surprised._

 _"That, is a joke," I turned around and saw it was my father, "tell me this is a joke"_

 _Never seen that way my father was so angry I thought he was going to hit me._

 _"It's not a joke," I said._

 _When I said that, he raised his hand to hit me,_ _but I was lucky that in that moment, comes my cousin who came to visit, he grabbed his hand, for that not to hit me and pushed him away from me._

 _"I want you to go," my father told me_

 _"But Dad," I said_

 _"and you will return when they give that baby up for adoption" it said and walked out the front door, I could not help but mourn. -_

That day my cousin and my mother consoled me, I left my house and went to live with my cousin. My uncles received me happily and supported me throughout the pregnancy, when Violet and Troy were born I moved alone to a department that my mother gave me, my mother always comes to my apartment to help with their grandchildren, and for that I know, that my father still does not forgive me for what happened two years ago. My thoughts were interrupted because someone put his arms around my waist.

"Are you ready, beautiful" I felt his hot breath on my ear. I turned around and Ryan had a beautiful smile on his face.

"Yes," I said, the passionately kissed me and then went to get my bags, while I put my children in the stroller.

* * *

What do you think? I would like to know your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters of Big Time Rush, are not mine.

* * *

Camille pv:

When we got to LA I feel nervous, I was lucky that Ryan was beside me, he gave me a kiss on the lips and then squeezed my hand to give me strength. Ryan had been a great support to me in every moment of my pregnancy, Ryan always behave like a father to my children, and I like that, because it was a great support to me in this difficult time.

"Everything will be fine," Ryan said when the two got off the plane.

I love it when Ryan is sweet with me, he repeatedly, told me that he loved me, he never pressed me for that I say the same to he. Ryan knows everything about my relationship with Logan and because I never told him I was pregnant, from that day, I trust him, he became my friend, my confidant, until we become boyfriends.

Ryan pv:

When we arrived at my house in Los Angeles, I started to unpack our bags, while Camille, put in the cradle to Violet and Troy. I know that Camille is concerned because this in Los Angeles, she is afraid to meet her ex-boyfriend, and that he try to take custody of their children. When you finish folding my clothes, and clothes Camille went to look to she, I smiled when I saw that Camille was asleep in a chair next to the birthplace of their children, I lift in my arms she and I carried to our room, then I lay down beside him and I fell asleep.

Camille pv:

I woke up to the sound of my cell, I realized I was not in the chair, where I fell asleep, I was in bed and Ryan was behind me, while he had his arms around my waist.

"Hi," I said with sleepy voice, on the other side I hear the voice of my mother "If mom, us arrived well" I told "Troy and Violet are in their cribs" I get out of bed and headed to the bathroom to not wake Ryan "I too love you Mom," I said and cut the phone. I take that my babies are sleeping, and decided to take a long hot shower to relax my muscles. When I finish my bath, I went to the room I share with Ryan and I put my pajamas, I realized that Ryan was not in bed, in that moment I heard my daughter laughing, I went to the room of my children and I saw that he was playing with them, I leaned against the wall and I could not help but smile as he watched to them.

"Mom," said Troy when he saw me, I approach to them and lift to Troy of floor, while Ryan played with Violet.

This was another feature I like of Ryan, he was good with my children, Ryan is like a father to them, he was with them at all times, apart he accompanying me from the third month of pregnancy, and always support me whenever I was sad.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters of Big Time Rush, are not mine.

* * *

Camille pv:

When I woke up, it was by the sound of my alarm clock, I realized that Ryan was not by my side, but there was a note on the pillow.

 _L_ _ove:_

 _I would have loved waking up next to you,_

 _but I could not be late for my first day of work._

 _And I gave the bottles of milk to Violet and Troy._

 _PS: I love you -_

After reading the note, I could not help but smile, I get out of bed, I took a quick shower and then that I dressed, went to the kitchen to make my breakfast. While I was preparing breakfast, I saw I had several messages Jo, then I remembered that I had told her, that was going to call when I was in LA.

Jo pv:

I was having breakfast with Kendall, when my cell phone rang, I grab the phone and saw it was a message Camille.

\- _Hello , I forgot to warn, I'm in LA. My department is 3 M -_

I could not help but smile when I read the message, I decided to tell Lucy and then finish my breakfast. I was excited to see my best friend.

"Who it was?" I wonder Kendall

"A friend," I said with a smile on my lips.

When I finished my breakfast, I kissed goodbye Kendall and then headed the department of Camille.

Camille pv:

Although I do not like to admit it, Troy is much like Logan, He has black hair and the same smile that Logan has. My thoughts were interrupted because someone rang the bell, I went to the door and opened it.

"Cam!" Jo and Lucy said at the same time and then hugged me, I returned the embrace them.

"How are you?" ask them and they entered to my apartment.

"What did all this time, Cam?" I wonder Lucy, while I serving the coffee cups for the three.

"Nothing special," I said

 _"except look after to the best gifts you gave me life" I thought_

"And you girls that made it back?" ask them

"Kendall proposed to me married " Jo said excitedly and showed me her ring

"Oh my god" I said and I hug to Jo

"I throw my first album and I'm the girlfriend of James" said Lucy

"Congratulations Lu" I smiled "It seems that James could get, what he always wanted"

"After insisting, over two years," said Jo.

"And your Cam, a special guy?" Jo asked me

"Yes" I said "his name is Ryan" They lift eyebrow for that I them to keep talking about he "but we're dating a few months ago"

"So it's nothing serious?" asked Lucy.

I was about to answer that question, when the door opened and Ryan enters with a bouquet of red roses in hand, when he saw me a smile appears on his face. He approached to me and gives me a kiss, I returned the kiss.

"Jo, Lucy, he is Ryan" I said with a smile

"Hello," they said both.

Just then the phone rang Lucy, She frowned and then put his cell phone in the bag.

"Gotta go," Lucy said, "I have to record songs"

"I have an interview and" accompany to them to the door, They smiled at me and then said goodbye to me.

Although I loved to see Jo and Lucy, I felt uncomfortable when they met Ryan. I realized that he felt uncomfortable, because Jo was the girlfriend of a friend of Logan, and Lucy was always with them.

"Are you alright?" I asked him

"Yes," he told me and I gave him a kiss.

Ryan pv:

After Camille gave me that kiss, my fears disappeared, and although I hate to admit. I know that Camille is that does not love me and also I know that she still has feelings for Logan. I decided not to think about it and I just concentrate on trying to make happy for the girl I love.


	6. Chapter 6

The characters of Big Time Rush, are not mine.

* * *

Logan PV:

I was in the department, with the boys, when then someone knocked on the door, I went to the door and saw it was Lisa.

"Hello love," she said.

She gave me a kiss and she entered the department. Lisa is my girlfriend three months ago, she was my best friend from childhood and when he came here, helped me to overcome what happened with Camille.

"Hello Lisa" the boys greet her.

"Missing a few days for my birthday," she said excitedly, "and I decided to make a costume party"

Carlos and James were excited, Kendall looked at she and aftes smiled.

"The party will be in the school gym," she said, "and I would like you to touch on the party"

"No problem," Kendall said, "but you know, that us have girlfriend

"I know, Ken," she said, "By that, I invite before coming here and both they have accepted"

When she said that, us look at it because Lucy Jennifer and Jo have a good relationship with Lisa. They were friends of Camille and although they do not say, I know that they are annoying with me.

Camille PV:

I love spending time with my children and Ryan. Although I missed to my mother, because she stayed in Connecticut. My thoughts were interrupted, because I have a message from Jo.

" _I loved to see you again, I missed my best friend,_

 _when I finish my interview we can take a coffee,_

 _there are so many things I have to talk with you_ "

I immediately replied that if, and then I went to the living room where Ryan was playing with my kids. I immediately thought of Logan, I could not help but think what would have happened if I had told Logan that I was pregnant or I would have done what my father wanted. My thoughts were interrupted by the laughter of Troy. Definitely I never regret having faced my father and that I have had him as a single parent, they are my life.


	7. Chapter 7

The characters of Big Time Rush, are not mine.

* * *

Camille PV:

When you get to the cafeteria, I saw that Jo was waiting me. I greet with a kiss on the cheek and sat down in the chair across from her.

"How was your interview?" I asked.

"Well," she said, " them asked me of the new movie I'm recording and my relationship with Kendall"

At that moment the waiter came with two coffee, we thanked him and kept talking.

"I have two news to tell," Jo said, "What you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good," I said smiling.

"The good news is that very soon, there will be a costume party and want that you and Ryan come" I nodded my head and I look to Jo to that she continue talking "and the bad news is that...Logan has a girlfriend "

When she said that, I was speechless, but should not amaze me our relationship finished, ago two years ago, it is logical to think he has a new girlfriend. In addition I am happy with Ryan and my little babies.

"How good!" I smiled falsely.

Try not to think about that, in all my conversation with Jo, but I couldn't help it, my mind was spinning with what Jo had told me about Logan. Surely Mercedes is Logan's girlfriend.

"Stop thinking in that, Camille" I told myself upset.

Jo and I talked for awhile, until that Kendall send a message, when we arrived at Palmwoods, I went to my apartment and she went to the apartment of the boys. When I entered my apartment was still surprised by what Jo had told me, but I decided not to think about it. My Heart Belongs to Ryan, Logan is in the past and nothing will change that.

Jo PV:

When I enter the apartment of the boys, Kendall greeted me with a passionate kiss.

"Get yourself a room," said James.

Kendall and I we look to James, we decided to go to the room, but only to talk. When we entered the room, we sat on the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Ken there's something I want to tell you," I said.

"Tell me, love," he told me smiling.

"Camille is in Palm Woods" I said and looked surprised

"When did you discover that?" he asked me.

"Remember that day we were having breakfast " he nodded "Camille sent me a message and said me that she was here. Don't be angry with me"

"I'm not angry with you," he said my head and kiss "A few days ago I found her of far away, but I thought that I was wrong"

"She is living in the apartment, 3 M" Kendall told " with her boyfriend and told her that Logan has a girlfriend, she did not take it very well, but pretended it was okay"

"She left without telling anyone, lives with her boyfriend and upset that Logan has a girlfriend," said Kendall annoying "She left shattered my friend when she are went"

"I think I should not have said anything," I said.

"Thanks by tell me" he said "make yourself in my place, that would have been his had been the other way round, Logan went which left here without telling anyone, how would react you and Lucy if he returns and approaches Camille and he has another girlfriend "

"Lucy and I we would be angry with him, because we do not want our friend back to suffer," I said.

"We don't want Logan suffer again" Kendall said.

"I understand," he said, "but calm down, perhaps Camille is here just a few days and then she go of here"

"I hope so," he told me and started talking about something else.


End file.
